


Rainy Afternoons

by Uncreativeuser



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncreativeuser/pseuds/Uncreativeuser
Summary: Zelda and Lilith are both students at the same university and are having their first dateContribution to #MadamSpellmanMonth Week 1: First Kiss





	Rainy Afternoons

Zelda was sitting in a cafe, waiting for Lilith to join her. 

The two students met during their orientation day on the campus and immediately clicked. They quickly noticed their attraction for one another and Lilith was the one to make the first step and ask Zelda out on a date, which is how Zelda ended up in this cafe waiting for the brunette.

"Sorry I'm late", someone said from behind and Zelda turned around with a smile, recognizing the voice to be Lilith's.

The other woman was wearing an olive camisole with a lace hem at the top, tucked into a light-washed pair of jeans. Leading the gaze from her neck to her relatively low neckline was a golden necklace with a pentagram dangling on it. 

"Hi", the brunette greeted her again, a big smile on her face, and sat down opposite her ginger date. They were seated in a quite corner near the window of the cafe, so you could watch the passersby without feeling watched yourself.

"Hi", Zelda replied a little timidly.

The two women talked for hours and didn't even notice the time pass by so quickly until they noticed more and more people leaving the cafe, which was about to close in an hour. It was now 5 in the afternoon and they decided to leave as well. 

The second they got outside it started pouring and neither of them had brought an umbrella.

"Ugh you know I actually just took a shower this morning so I don't really this right now. Where do we go now?" 

There was nothing they could seek shelter underneath and the rain was just soaking their clothes through and through.

"My place is just around the corner, let's go... fast I'm not a big fan of this in this outfit either", Lilith gestured at her camisole, not even wearing a jacket.

So they started running until they reached Lilith's apartment complex. Upstairs they had to pause for a moment. They looked at each other and just burst out laughing; both standing in the hallway, soaking wet and laughing. Laughing at this whole situation until they needed to catch their breath.

"Well that was certainly something", Lilith said, her laughter turning into a breathless sigh, "come I'll give you something dry to wear."

Zelda followed her into the bedroom and Lilith picked out a pastel yellow t-shirt, which was way too big for her, and a pair of black shorts. For herself she got a beige top and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. The brunette started changing into her dry clothes, not noticing the startled expression on Zelda's face, who quickly turned around, blushing. 

"Uhh where's your bathroom?"

"It's right around the corner on the right", she said, putting on her top, which was (beside her underwear) the only piece of clothing she was currently wearing.

Keeping her eyes on the ground and clutching the clothes to her chest, Zelda passed Lilith and went through the door toward the bathroom.

After a while Zelda went back to Lilith.

"Lilith?", she called out, not finding her in her bedroom.

"I'm in the living room."

"Oh Zelda, you look so cute in my clothes! And you also look like you're not wearing pants"

"Hey you picked these out for me", Zelda countered in a fake-indignant manner.

"I didn't say it looked bad, though, did I?", Lilith winked at her, causing the ginger to blush.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering and eventually went out completely. The rain had turned into a full-blown storm and must've been the cause for the blackout.

"Great. A blackout. Let me grab the candles, I'll be back in a minute."

As Lilith went through the drawer with the candles, Zelda sat down on the couch. A few moments later a lit candle was placed on the table in front of her and following that she felt Lilith plump down on the couch beside her.

"So, I guess we're now a bit limited in what we can do, since we can barely see anything. Any ideas?", Lilith looked at Zelda expectantly.

Even in the darkness Zelda could still see those impossibly gorgeous blue eyes that just seemed to cast a spell over her and made it quite impossible to look away.   
She barely even noticed it, but Zelda unwittingly started closing the space between them. Lead by her subconscience, she slowly inched forward until their lips touched.   
The kiss was quick and tender and Zelda's cheeks immediately took on a pinkish color, ashamed of her somewhat skittishness. Smiling, Lilith just softly lifted Zelda's chin so she would look at her and she brought their lips together once again.


End file.
